


Holding Close

by MissBlackClover



Series: Tsukiyama Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackClover/pseuds/MissBlackClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eran más jóvenes, se habían sostenido de manos un par de veces. En un ataque impulsivo, al ver la reacción de Tsukishima hacia el pastel de fresas de su abuela (una sonrisa pequeña y la punta de las orejas sonrosadas) Yamaguchi recuerda haber alcanzado la mano de Tsukishima por unos segundos. Cubriéndola con la propia, sonriendo, para después preguntarle un tímido:</p><p>- ¿Quieres más?</p><p>Pre-slash(?) Antes de que iniciar una relación romántica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Close

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1 de la semana Tsukiyama! phew~~

**Día 1**

~~On the First Date~~ / **Holding Hands**

_Holding Close_

Cuando eran más jóvenes, se habían sostenido de manos un par de veces. En un ataque impulsivo, al ver la reacción de Tsukishima hacia el pastel de fresas de su abuela, una sonrisa pequeña y la punta de las orejas sonrosadas, Yamaguchi recuerda haber alcanzado la mano de Tsukishima por unos segundos. Cubriéndola con la propia, sonriendo, para después preguntarle un tímido:

\- ¿Quieres más?

Y Yamaguchi recuerda una segunda vez. Cuando él se había asustado tanto con una película que Atsuki les había obligado a ver. Había estado tan asustado que Tsukishima le leyó un libro, un gran libro de ciencia sobre dinosaurios. Recuerda haberse sentido encantado por la forma en que Tsukishima podía recitar cada uno de los complicados nombres sin que su lengua se enredara. Que estiró su mano debajo de las mantas, alzándola hasta Tsukishima, y agarrando su mano antes de quedarse dormido.

Esas eran las únicas veces que Yamaguchi recordaba haber sostenido la mano de Tsukishima.

Mucho antes de que descubriera lo hermoso que los ojos dorados eran y que aceptara que le gusta la forma en la que Tsukishima dice su nombre cuando no están frente a nadie. y en ambas ocasiones había sido él quién había iniciado el contacto. Yamaguchi jamás imaginó que sería en este escenario cuando fuera el rubio quien buscaría la mano de Yamaguchi.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Yamaguchi estaba sin aliento. Había corrido desde el estacionamiento, aun cuando su abuelo no había aparcado correctamente el carro, y subió las escaleras desde el sótano hasta el tercer piso de dos en dos. Había casi atropellado a una indefensa anciana en el camino pero ignoró el grito de regaño cuando la figura delgada de Tsukishima le saludó al final del pasillo.

Había recibido un mensaje de texto con un simple y alarmante: _‘Hubo un accidente de carro. Estamos en el hospital del centro.’_ En un principio fue confuso, hasta que recordó el viaje que Atsuki y los padres de Tsuki habían hecho durante el fin de semana. Se supone que ellos debían regresar justamente… _mierda_. Su corazón había dado un vuelco e inmediatamente había abandonado su tarea a medio hacer y había empujado al abuelo en el carro.

\- ¡Tsuki! Tsukishima se volteó, su cara normalmente pálida y seria ahora era un rictus de inconformidad y preocupación. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Tsukishima dio unos pasos hacía la pared, recargando su peso en ella.

\- Una camioneta de carga se quedó sin frenos. Aparentemente el carro golpeó el muro de contención y se salieron de la carretera. - Tsukishima parpadeó un par de veces. Parecía estar recitando un discurso memorizado. - Akiteru sólo se golpeó la cabeza y está en urgencias porque se rompió el dedo meñique de la mano pero-

La voz de un médico cortó cualquier explicación.

\- Familiares del señor y la señora Tsukishima. Familiares de Tsukishima Seimei y Tsukishima May. - ¡Aquí! - ¿No hay un mayor de edad con ustedes?

\- Mi hermano pero… está en recuperación, en urgencias. Él estuvo en el accidente.

Ambos se acercaron para escuchar la explicación del doctor. El padre de Tsukishima ya había recibido atención y ahora esperaba la asignación de un cuarto. Tenía fractura limpia en el fémur y el brazo derecho, lugar donde la camioneta de carga había golpeado el vehículo.

Tsukishima asintió pero cuando parecía que el doctor estaba por terminar simplemente le soltó:

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi madre…?

El doctor puso el registro lleno de hojas bajo su brazo y tomo su mano derecha con la izquierda.

\- Ella recibió múltiples contusiones, pero ninguna en la cabeza o de gravedad. Lo más complicado ahora es que durante el trayecto que el carro sufrió fuera de la carretera, una rama de árbol se incrustó justo debajo de su clavícula derecha. - Yamaguchi siente como si el piso bajo sus pies se moviera. - Hay un desgarro en la arteria subclavia derecha. Afortunadamente recibió una transfusión de sangre en el trayecto al hospital y eso definitivamente la ha mantenido con vida. Ella necesita operación. De hecho, el quirófano ya está siendo preparado, yo mismo operare y entraremos en veinte minutos. - Probablemente el médico vio algo en la cara ambos porque puso una mano suavemente en el hombro de Tsukishima. - Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

Tsukishima agarró su mano en el segundo en que el hombre con bata blanca dio media vuelta, apretando fuerte. Yamaguchi lo arrastró hasta la sala de espera y durante las siguientes cinco horas que duró la operación, Tsukishima no soltó su mano. No lo hizo cuando Akiteru llegó, todo él era preocupación y analgésicos. No lo hizo cuando decidieron bajar a la cafetería en el primer piso. Y cuando las últimas dos horas de la operación se alargaron tanto que las paredes blancas y luminosas del hospital se volvieron grises y pesadas, Tsuki sólo entrelazo sus dedos juntos y metió ambas manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su pierna derecha brincando con ansiedad a su lado.

Al principio Yamaguchi sólo sepultó su nerviosismo bajo la preocupación de la operación, pero después de un rato olvidó por completo sus sentimientos, aunque regresaban en una ola de cosquillas cada que Tsuki apretaba su mano, y la preocupación nubló su mente. Cuando el reloj de espera llegó a las once de la noche, el doctor llamó por ellos. Akiteru se había desmayado por el medicamento hace media hora sobre los sillones, Tsuki le dio un manotazo en el estómago que lo levantó con una expresión contrariada.

\- Ella está estable. - Un enorme costal de preocupación se levantó de los hombros de los tres. - Necesita mucho reposo y su brazo necesitará de una segunda…

El doctor siguió hablando y explicando, algo sobre la movilidad que tendría en el brazo de ahora en adelante. Pero Yamaguchi dejó de escuchar cuando el agarre en su mano se volvió demasiado apretado.

\- Tsuki, duele… - Se quejó con suavidad para no interrumpir al médico hablando. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, girando su vista hacía Yamaguchi y después hacía sus manos. Su expresión era parecida a como si se acabara de dar cuenta que pasó las últimas seis horas sosteniendo la mano de Yamaguchi.

\- Lo siento.

Tsukishima liberó su mano al fin y Yamaguchi la metió debajo de su brazo.

Tuvieron que esperar todavía un tiempo hasta que les dejaron ir a verla, y cuando ambos hermanos regresaron de la sala de cuidados intensivos, Yamaguchi pudo ver como los hombros de Tsukishima bajaban sólo un poco. La tensión despejándose, y decidió que era tiempo de retirarse.

\- Te acompaño. - Tsukishima dijo, haciendo el camino hacia el elevador. Akiteru le dio las gracias y Yamaguchi aseguró que iría a visitarla al siguiente día. Tsuki le tomó de la mano en el elevador tan repentinamente que Yamaguchi saltó.

\- ¿Tsuki? Tsukishima se había deslizado hasta que su cuerpo estaba a centímetros del de él, Yamaguchi tenía el cuello de Tsuki justo en frente de su rango de visión.

\- Shh, Yamaguchi… - Tsukishima le calló.

Cuando llegaron al piso, Tsukishima terminó presionando el botón de puertas cerradas del elevador por minutos enteros. Su nariz sumergida en el pelo de Yamaguchi y su barbilla sobre su frente. Y aunque Tsukishima era quien había buscado su mano hoy, Yamaguchi sintió lo que había sentido cuando él había sido pequeño y había buscado la mano de Tsukishima. Que era él quien sostenía su mano, que era Yamaguchi quien sostenía a Tsukishima.

\- Vete. - Tsukishima soltó el botón y las puertas se abrieron, empujó a Yamaguchi hasta que estuvo fuera del elevador pero no soltó su mano hasta que la puerta estaba a unos pocos centímetros de cerrarse por completo.

\- ¡Adiós, Tsuki!

No le costó ubicar a su abuelo esperándolo en el estacionamiento. Yamaguchi pasó todo el trayecto a casa recordando la sensación de la mano de Tsukishima con la suya. Pero intentando olvidar la forma en que se amoldaban perfectamente. Yamaguchi apretó los ojos y pegó la frente contra el vidrio de la ventaba.

Ugh, patético.

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé que la semana empezaba la siguiente semana ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Así que aquí están mis pequeñas contribuciones en español para el fandom yey~~! Aun faltan seis días más, seis fanfics más!


End file.
